


You know I only got eyes for you

by PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten



Series: Boom Sonegg until i think of a better title [3]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten/pseuds/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten
Summary: “I was, was kinda hoping…” Sonic said, rapping his fingers against the sheets, “That we could. Uh. Take the next step.”Eggman, who was still standing just inside the door, blinked.“...Ok, I’m lost.” he finally admitted.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Boom Sonegg until i think of a better title [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You know I only got eyes for you

Sonic wasn’t the type to take the time and reflect on his actions, or think ahead beyond the immediate. The idea of _slowing down,_ even to think, was borderline sacreligious.

Hence, the idea of _waiting_ for something he wanted was a real test for him.

He and Eggman were sitting in Eggman’s lair on his comfy couch, watching Space Pigeons II, which they had both agreed years ago was the best of the trilogy. Yet as much as Sonic was enjoying the film, like always, he couldn’t help but feel anticipation crawling under his fur the whole time.

He’d brought over a drawstring bag with the— _supplies_ he’d need, and as soon as Eggman had seen it he’d gotten all excited and giggly at the idea Sonic was having a “sleepover” at his lair. Which...yeah, in a way, but Sonic hadn’t really explained the full idea to him. He let Eggman have his little _fun_ idea for now, and he was going to open the bag later. But the idea of having to _wait_ until then was already driving him up the walls.

He’d been alternating between his various nervous habits through most of the movie once the anticipation had really started to weigh on him, and then the self-conscious awareness he was _doing_ it only made it worse, so by 3/4 of the way through he was ready to implode with nervous energy.

It must have shown, because suddenly Eggman paused the movie and looked down at him, quirking a brow.

“Er, you alright?” he asked, leaning just a bit away.

At least he’d gotten a bit better about the touching thing, since that night in Sonic’s shack. Most of the movie, he and Sonic had been pressed up side to side, which was somewhat comforting to Sonic. But not quite enough.

“Me? Fine. I’m fine. Who’s asking? Nobody? See! It’s fine.” Sonic said rapidly, going back to crossing his arms and bouncing a leg so fast he was surprised he didn’t light the couch or floor on fire.

He could feel Eggman’s judging stare without looking at the man.

“Uh...huh.” Eggman said slowly, “So you’re going to drive a hole in my floor because you’re ‘fine’?”

Sonic winced, and stopped his leg. But the energy was still there, and he began to rap his fingers on both hands against his arms. However, maybe this was the right time to get this started.

“Can we, uh, go to...your room?” Sonic said, feeling both incredibly tense and very flushed as he requested it.

“Oh, you’re...tired? I guess?” Eggman said, sounding unsure, but he turned off the TV and stood, stretching, “I could go for an early bedtime myself, I suppose.”

Sonic both hated and loved that Eggman never seemed to pick up on his sexual hints and desires until he was shoving it in the man’s face. It made him wonder what, exactly, was going on in Eggman’s head, when Sonic was trying his damndest to flirt and be open about what he wanted.

Which, as it turned out, was almost exactly what Sonic suspected. Eggman was indeed mostly thinking Sonic was just tired, because the hedgehog slept so much as it was, but a tiny, distant part of him was hoping they might cuddle or...other activities. They’d been seeing each other for some months now, and it was only recently Sonic had started pushing for more intimate things, which Eggman had no issue with. It was just...he also wanted insurance this wasn’t just a fling.

_Or a joke._

Sonic sped over to grab his bag, then on into Eggman’s room ahead of the man himself. Eggman was left reeling, then groaned and followed him.

Once they were both inside, Sonic turned off the overhead lights, which were far too bright and cold (and judgemental, but he’d keep that to himself) and turned on the bedside lamp in the same move, dashing back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I was, was kinda hoping…” Sonic said, rapping his fingers against the sheets, “That we could. Uh. Take the next step.”

Eggman, who was still standing just inside the door, blinked.

“...Ok, I’m lost.” he finally admitted.

Sonic groaned, gathering his willpower.

“You know!” he snapped, “Th-It’s— _Sex!”_

Eggman stared for a moment, then jumped straight up, landed, and reeled back protectively.

 _“What?!”_ he howled, but then slowly seemed to calm down, although he was still perplexed, “What do you...Oh. _Oh_. I mean...if you’re...sure?”

Sonic fixed Eggman with a flat look.

“What?” He asked, irritated.

“Ugh,” Sonic grunted, rolling his eyes, “Fine. If you don’t want to—“

“Wh— I never said that!” Eggman could feel his face starting to warm, “It’s just, well, um.”

“It’s just _what.”_

Now it was his turn to glare at Sonic. “That’s kind of...uh. We did just. Um.”

He looked down and away, grumbling incoherently.

“Just _what!”_

“Just!” Eggman snapped, then blushed harder and forced out, “ _You know!_ The— last time. In your shack.”

Sonic arched an eyebrow ridge. “Yeah? And? Let’s do _this_ next.”

Eggman sputtered, bewildered. Why was Sonic so eager to do this all of a sudden? They’d been fine with just regular, normal dates in the months preceding. Granted, they’d mostly involved hiding out in his base watching movies or playing games, but still. Nothing he would’ve complained about.

And, ok, yeah, he did also want _this,_ but it felt…

He just didn’t want to be _used_.

Eggman reached a hand up to rub at the back of his head, letting out a ragged breath.

“You really wanna…?” he asked, not sure which answer he wanted from Sonic, either.

“Yes,” Sonic said, sounding exasperated, “Now, get over here.”

Swallowing hard, Eggman obeyed, sitting down next to Sonic, who immediately leapt up to him, throwing him back awkwardly onto the bed with a yelp. Sonic chuckled deviously, then straddled his waist, bracing his hands on Eggman’s chest.

He ground down into Eggman’s crotch, smirking as the man blushed furiously. Sonic closed his eyes, making a breathy groan as he continued to move his hips, reveling in the excitement of knowing where this was going to go. After a couple moments, something struck him as off, and he opened his eyes to glare down at Eggman.

“You know,” he said, “Feel free to start participating at _any_ time.”

“Uh, wait, _what!”_ Eggman snapped upright, almost throwing Sonic off, “What do you mean by that?!”

Sonic righted himself across Eggman’s lap, sitting up on his knees as tall as he could get, which actually put him at eye-level with Eggman for once. He clenched his fists at his sides.

“You know damn well!” he snapped in retort, “Why don’t you like _touching_ me?”

And, oof, he hadn’t quite meant to throw that out there so honestly. But he was getting sick and tired of— whatever this was. He kept his glare steady with Eggman, who shrunk under it and his words.

“I don’t— I mean! I _do_ , I do, it’s just that...well, um, how am I supposed to know when and where you like it? You never gave me any clues you wanted this before!”

It was easier to try and come up with a lie than confront Sonic with Eggman’s true views of their relationship. He wanted to, almost desperately, quite sure that this _was_ some kind of long game for Sonic, even if his foolish heart hoped otherwise. But while he would feel better knowing the truth from the hedgehog, it would also mean this lie of their relationship would break apart. And more than anything, he wanted to keep this going.

“Oh yeah? And that time in the lab, when I was in your lap?” Sonic argued back, “You didn’t seem to have trouble then!”

Eggman blushed. He’d just been a bit...stressed, was all. It was a moment of weakness, allowing himself to get caught up in the idea that Sonic was genuine. And Sonic hadn’t helped one bit, not when he’d _moaned_ like that and ground his ass into—

“Oh, well, that was...different.” he tried, “Right now, I mean, you’re…”

Shit. He couldn’t think of a convincing lie. Sonic continued glaring, starting to pick up on Eggman’s hesitance.

“Is there something else, then?” Sonic demanded, “Just tell me already! I can take it!”

In truth, Sonic was starting to get a bit worried that...perhaps he liked Eggman _more_ than the man liked him. What else would explain why he was acting this way? Sure, it was kinda sweet in small doses, but hearing Eggman’s ‘excuse’ vs experiencing his hesitation was sending mixed messages.

Maybe this was karmic retribution for his willful obliviousness with Amy.

Eggman frowned and glared right back. He wanted to keep arguing, much like they often did whilst fighting, but he knew where that would lead.

Him, alone. Again.

“Fine!” he pouted, angry, “You just had to— say so—”

He raised his hands to Sonic’s waist, roughly digging his palms in and dragging them up against the fur. Sonic flinched but kept his gaze steady.

“Ok! I _want_ you to touch me when we’re together, _especially_ like this!” he said in a scolding tone, “It’s kinda necessary, especially since we’re gunna have sex!”

Eggman jolted in place, wheezing, “ _What!”_

Sonic slapped his palms to his eyes, throwing his head back to yell out a sound of anger.

“What is it _now_?” Eggman cried out, his emotions a turmoil.

Sonic curled forward, keeping his hands on his eyelids, the top of his head inches from Eggman’s chest.

“Why…” he started, but then stopped, swallowing back the _‘...are you like this.’_ He took a breath, then went on, “Look, if you don’t wanna do this, just tell me already!”

“I—” Eggman said, then took a moment to gather his thoughts, “I do, I just…”

( _I don’t want you to leave me, please please please—)_

Well, even if it was a lie of omission, all good lies held a portion of the truth. Eggman sighed, rubbing his hands more reassuringly up and down Sonic’s sides.

“You’re just...you know what you want, and I don’t want to…” Eggman cringed, the feeling of admitting this similar to getting a papercut, “...Ruin it.”

Sonic was now looking up at him, his hands slowly slipping off his face. To him, it started to make sense now: he knew that, as much bravado as the doctor put on, it was only to cover how easily he tended to turn tail and run from things. Steadily, like lighting a match, Sonic now felt a little glimmer of joy at the prospect that— as afraid as Eggman was of this— he wasn’t running from it.

The little fears he’d had finally began to fizzle away, but it left him feeling somewhat cheated.

“Really?” he scoffed, “That’s it?”

Eggman bristled. “ _What?_ ‘That’s it?’ What do you _mean_ —”

“This whole time,” Sonic went on, arching eye eyebrow ridges, “You’ve been weird about touching me because you’re afraid you’ll ‘ruin it’?”

“Uh, well, yeah— Wait, I haven’t been _weird!”_

“You know, for a genius, you’re pretty clueless.” Sonic snorted.

Before the man could protest further, Sonic rose up to grab his face, holding him still.

Coming right up to bump their noses together, Sonic said as seriously as he could manage: “Listen _up._ When we’re together, I want _you—_ yeah, you!— to touch me. Because I _like_ it. You got that?”

It was as close to “because I like _you_ ” as Sonic could ever confess to anyone, but Eggman didn’t have to know _that_.

Eggman took a second to respond, thrown off a bit by Sonic’s serious attitude. “Y-Yeah. Got it.”

After hearing the confirmation, Sonic relaxed again, moving to wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders.

“Jerk,” Sonic quipped playfully, “Stop worrying so much. It’ll give you wrinkles.”

Eggman blushed anew, babbling, though it was more out of indignation than embarrassment. Sonic chuckled, shutting him up by planting his lips over the man’s. Eggman froze, then melted into it with a soft moan.

He kept smoothing his hands over Sonic’s sides, still feeling that trepidation, then slowly moved his hands down to Sonic’s hips, his fingers brushing against each other. He shuddered at the subtle sign of how easily his hands could fit around the hedgehog’s waist.

And...if he _really_ was ok with Eggman touching him…

Slowly, just in case Sonic felt like slapping his hand away, Eggman slid one hand further down, his fingers parting the fur right above Sonic’s tail. Sonic gasped and moaned into his mouth, and Eggman felt the muscles twitch as Sonic’s tail perked up.

His pants suddenly got another inch tighter. _Hell_. He really was some kind of _weirdo_ to be turned on by Sonic’s more primal traits. Not like he thought about regular animals this way, _eugh_ , but Sonic was...something else entirely, even from his fellow mobians.

Sonic felt the fur on his back and shoulders stand on end as Eggman fondled around his tail, even going so far as to cup his fingers around it, gently petting down the fur with his thumb. He wasn’t particularly sensitive there— he’d definitely prefer Eggman’s hands _lower_ — but it felt suggestive and teasing, keeping him teetering on the edge of just what he wanted those hands to do.

He pulled back for a deep breath, sliding his own hands down to Eggman’s chest, then easily tugged open the buttons on his coat. Eggman stiffened, mustache twitching, but didn’t protest. Sonic came back in to kiss and nip at his neck and the exposed skin of the man’s chest as he went, earning several sharp inhalations of breath and making Eggman tremble.

He indulged in pressing his nose right up Eggman’s chest, taking a long sniff. He knew it was hard to explain, especially to a human, but a hedgehog’s sense of smell was very acute and particular, and he _really_ liked how Eggman smelled. He hadn’t even noticed, or cared to, until they’d started hanging out more and steadily got closer, both physically and in— whatever was going on between them.

Clean, soapy, but with a strong undercurrent of sweat and something distinctly metallic. Sonic could feel his tail try to start and wag again in Eggman’s hands, but he willed it to stop, then took another sniff for good measure.

Meanwhile, quite enjoying where this was going now, Eggman moved the hand on Sonic’s waist up to the hedgehog’s head, scratching around Sonic’s ear. Sonic made a soft sound, stilling, but then continued to take off his coat, keeping his head right at Eggman’s chest.

He kept his touches light, focusing mainly on the backside of Sonic’s ear, but steadily moving his fingers around too, distracted by the feeling of Sonic’s hands running over his chest and sides. And, now that his coat was unbuttoned, the way that Sonic was pressed up against him, real and warm.

He was trying to ignore just how _happy_ he felt, like that. It wasn’t going to do him any good in the long run.

Finally Sonic pulled back, his eyes a bit dazed, and squirmed out of Eggman’s lap. He leaned over the side of the bed, fumbling around in the bag he’d brought, and pulled out a clear bottle, setting it on the bed before drawing back up and flipping himself over. As Eggman’s eyes were drawn over him, he saw the small, pink-hued slit between Sonic’s legs, the head of the hedgehog’s cock just poking out. He swallowed again.

He drew his gaze up where their eyes caught, and Sonic was staring at him far more intensely than usual. Eggman felt an involuntary shudder of trepidation run down his spine.

Finally, somewhere on autopilot, he heard himself mutter, “No shoes on the bed.” And then immediately felt like slapping himself.

Sonic’s ears flickered to flatten against his head briefly, his eyes hardening in irritation. However, he curled his legs in, reaching up to unwrap the tape around his legs and shoes. Eggman finally snapped out of his stupor to shake himself off, then turned and scooted closer.

“H-hey, let me…” he started, and then when Sonic paused to give him a quirked brow he put his hands on the nearest shoe, and tugged it off.

He started to toss it aside, but Sonic piped up, “Hey! That’s my favorite pair! Treat them nicely.”

Eggman frowned, but did as requested and set it down beside the bed. Sonic’s face was now starting to get pink again, nose twitching moreso than normal. He felt a spark of victory at that, but then refocused on picking up and inspecting Sonic’s foot.

Much like Sonic’s hands, it had pads under each toe and at the ball and heel. But these were rougher when he felt over them with his forefinger. He frowned when it jolted violently in his hand as he did that, and looked up to see Sonic evidently biting the inside of his cheek.

He grinned, and Sonic shouted “N _o—”_

He twiddled his fingers just inside the arch of the foot, giggling “ _Tickle tickle.”_

Sonic burst into laughter, writhing and squirming, trying to break free. “S-Sto _aahap_ , fu-uck, _no—”_

Eggman cackled, feeling gloriously evil. At least until Sonic’s laughter pitched, and suddenly his foot lashed forward, smacking Eggman right in the nose.

He yelped, recoiling, bringing both hands to his nose protectively. It hadn’t been hard enough to break it, but it still _stung_. He wailed, probably more than was really necessary, rocking back and forth.

Sonic cursed, pulling upright to Eggman, grabbing his wrists and stopping him. He tugged at them, but Eggman just moaned in pain.

“You _hit_ me!” he growled, muffled from between his hands.

“Yeah well,” Sonic scoffed, “Don’t _tickle_ me, next time.”

Eggman made a disgruntled noise, but after Sonic kept pulling at his wrists he finally relented, the sting ebbing.

“There, see?” Sonic said, “No harm done.”

Eggman glared at him, then yanked his hands away and turned to the side, crossing his arms and pouting. Sonic rolled his eyes, huffing, then worked at removing his other shoe himself before falling back against the sheets once more.

Sonic tapped his fingers afterwards, betraying his nervousness. “So, like, are we still gunna do this? ‘Cause I’d really...that’d be, uh. Yanno. Great.”

Eggman flushed anew, Sonic’s unsubtle reminder flashing back into his brain. After a moment, he stammered out, “Y-yeah. Uh. If you’re still...sure?”

He wasn’t so sure himself, but if Sonic really wanted this…

( _‘He’s still using you.’_ the ugly little voice whispered.)

“Yeah?” Sonic quirked a brow, and after a moment Eggman gathered himself up, starting to get up and move closer, but Sonic pressed a foot against his stomach.

Sonic’s eyes roamed over him, and Eggman frowned, blushing harder. The hedgehog smirked, then looked up to his eyes again.

“Take off the coat. And pants.” He pushed, just slightly, on Eggman’s skin, then dropped his foot to the bed.

Eggman balked, which Sonic found to be hilarious and cute. However, he did relent (with much grumbling), sliding the coat off to the floor, then leaning down to take off his boots and socks.

Sonic eyed him the whole while, still tapping his fingers impatiently before recalling he still had his gloves on, so he speedily removed them and the tape around them. However, he was appreciating the view he had on Eggman. He didn’t quite _get_ his own attraction, considering the differences between the crushes he’d had, but he wasn’t keen on thinking on it too hard. He was happy enough to just let it be, let himself feel it, and fucking _act_ on it finally.

Eggman hesitated at his pants, turning his head slightly and glancing nervously at Sonic, who raised both brows back at him. Finally, still grumbling, Eggman tugged his pants off, leaving him in his underwear, which, Sonic noticed to his own amusement, had Eggman’s own logo across the waistband.

Eggman hesitated again there, turning back to Sonic, looking unsure. Sonic rolled his eyes, making a ‘get on with it’ gesture with his hand. Eggman’s expression became a glare.

With a blush that felt hotter than the sun, Eggman gave in, tugging his underwear off and to the floor.

“That’s better,” Sonic said, smirking, “Now…”

In the blink of an eye he rolled over, grabbed the bag, and laid back again to dump the contents on the bed. It took a moment for Eggman’s brain to catch up with what he was looking at, and then another longer moment to process it.

Because. Uh. Those were _sex_ toys.

Sonic was already talking, holding himself up on his elbows, but it took about a minute before Eggman was able to shift focus back to him.

“...So, yanno, was just thinking about it, and why not? I’ve been, uh, practicing, figured might help, but we don’t. Um. Have to.”

After a long pause, Eggman figured out Sonic was waiting for him to respond. He shook his head, trying to restart his brain.

“Oh, eh-heh, right,” he said, sheepish, then got hit with a wave of shock “W-Wait, you want to do _what?”_

Sonic just looked up at him with a flat expression.

“Well, there is kind of a...problem here.” he said, eyes trailing over Eggman again, but then quickly snapping his gaze back up, “Not, uh. Insurmountable, _but_.”

Eggman made a confused sound, and Sonic’s eyebrow ridges arched up. Then, it hit the man.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Upon realization, he blushed. “W-Well, I. I’m fine with...with just. Wh-What we’ve. Ahem. Got.”

He swallowed, glancing away, not that Sonic could see it through the glasses. He wasn’t too keen on Sonic using those (at least not until a more established point in their pseudo-relationship) when— well.

His idea of a fantasy had always been more focused on Sonic _wanting_ him, sometimes even so far as idealizing making Sonic lose his precious suave attitude in favor of his desires. More recently, Eggman had come around to the idea that...certain aspects of a _real_ relationship were going to be unavailable, or that Sonic would only continue this if certain roles were played and fulfilled. Which, he was fine with, _really_ , because so long as Sonic wanted him, in some way or another…

And besides: he had thought about this before. In various...ways it might work. Especially since feeling Sonic’s cock in his hand, the way he’d twitched and moved his hips, his breathy little panting…

He could feel himself blushing, and he forced his attention back to Sonic, trying to keep his mind in line.

Meanwhile, Sonic’s eyes glanced over Eggman’s hands, and he suddenly felt even more exposed than he already was. The fact Sonic was without his shoes, which were even more personal than the gloves, didn’t help, especially with the sudden flash of realizing just how _big_ those hands were alone. Sonic gulped, feeling hot in his fur suddenly.

Chaos, the span of it engulfed his chest so _easily_. Was this a thing? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to think about this aspect too hard. He knew what he wanted, and apparently Eggman was on board, so this was _happening_.

“Y-yeah,” Sonic stuttered, then cleared his throat and tried to recollect himself, “So, uh. You, you know the basics, right?”

Eggman stuttered, “O-Of course! Who, who doesn’t, r-right?”

For once, even if he was covering himself a bit, he actually _did_ know at least one basic here. So what if the lab felt extra lonely sometimes, and he woke up from sweaty dreams of Sonic and himself tangling in more than just a fight?

“Okay, cool,” Sonic replied, “So, uh. Right.”

“R...right.”

Once again, they stared at each other for a couple moments, until Sonic motioned with his head to the bottle beside him. Eggman jerked in place, then sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Right! Yes. _Got_ it.”

He swiped up the bottle, gulping back his nerves. He cursed inwardly at the tremble evident in his hands, as he popped open the lid and poured a messy amount on his fingers. Once sufficient, he closed it, pushing it aside, and stared down at Sonic again, feeling his heart start to sink. Even after all that talk earlier, Sonic still didn’t want to touch _him_ ; he just wanted to sit back and wait.

He inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath, then leaned forward, reaching his hand around himself—

“Wh-Whoa! _Whoa!_ ” Sonic cried out, fur bristling, “What— huh? No, I meant _me,_ Egghead!”

Eggman paused, startled. “What? But— you—”

Sonic and he looked equally confused, but Sonic shook his head after a moment. His head was starting to swim with the thought that Eggman had taken it to mean— something else.

“I thought you knew that, uh. I wanna be the— uhm? Bottom?” Sonic squinted, trying to remember the terms he’d read online.

Eggman sputtered, coughing in half-hysterics, falling back on his ass.

“ _What?!”_ he yelled, louder than intended.

As usual, Sonic was quick to flash his temper. “I thought I was being _pretty_ obvious! I practically gave you a lapdance the other week! I _told_ you I want you to touch me! What do you need, a map with directions?”

Eggman gawked, mouth open, then shut it, feeling a little light-headed.

“Um.” was all that he managed to say to his defense.

“Did— did you think…?” Sonic started, but the more he thought about it the more it appealed to him in a way he never considered. He’d admittedly been rather focused on the primary goal he had in mind, so any _alternatives_ simply hadn’t occurred to him. But that was for another time.

“W-Well!” Eggman finally sputtered out, recollecting his dignity, “What else was I supposed to think? You’re...uh. You know.”

He gestured vaguely over Sonic, who gave him arched eyebrow ridges in response.

“Yeah?” Sonic asked, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

“Um.” Eggman flushed hotter, feeling sweat trickling down his back, “You know. You’re a...hedgehog. And I’m a, uh. We’re— We’re different.”

Sonic’s look somehow turned even more flat and sardonic. “That’s what I brought the _toys_ for, Egghead. Were you listening at _all?_ ”

“ _Um._ ”

Sonic groaned, pinching the bridge of his muzzle between his eyes. He took a breath, trying to remember this was _Eggman_ , he couldn’t expect things to go smoothly.

Eggman shrank back, flinching, trying to throw his thoughts back together to save this and Sonic’s opinion of him, whatever it was.

“Er, w-well, look!” Eggman said, gathering up his bravado, “All sorted out now! We can j-just move on, pretend this didn’t happen, do...do this, um, er. The way you, you know, want to.”

Sonic settled, not wanting to start a fight or continue the argument. “Alright.”

And oh _hell_. Now Eggman’s brain was racing in a different direction, on a track he hadn’t planned for tonight. He had no idea what to expect, what he should be preparing for in case something (else) was done or said wrong…

But, _Chaos_ , Sonic wanted _him_ to do this. It had been bad enough before, but now…

(What was certainly _not_ helping was how focused that repressed part of him was on this change of plans, no matter how hard he was beating it back)

Eggman scooted forward, closer to Sonic’s legs, feeling his heartbeat echo in his chest rapidly. Now his earlier confession was rearing its head again: he already felt embarrassed for having apparently missed Sonic’s intentions, so he was under the spotlight to try and make up for it.

He leaned over a bit, directing his other hand to wrap around Sonic’s hip, encouraging him to tilt them up while the other, still coated, reached down with that noticeable slight shake to between Sonic’s legs.

Sonic flinched just slightly at the touch of the colder lube to the bit of skin under his tail, but he had some experience with it at this point. And even though he wanted it, thought he’d prepared for it, he still tensed at the first gentle breach of Eggman’s finger into him, a fair bit bigger than his own.

“S-Still, uh, sure?” Eggman stammered, trying to draw his attention away from where his finger currently was, “You’re, you’re k-kinda—”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Sonic muttered, his voice hitching slightly, “S-Seriously, like I said, I— I’ve been— trying—”

Eggman had to keep the hand on his hip still, as Sonic wouldn’t stop squirming. He tried to keep his movements slow and even, barely pushing in to the second joint before pulling back. He could feel how Sonic tensed in waves every time he pushed in; could see the flinch in Sonic’s eyes. And, despite Sonic having voiced his desire for this loudly and _clearly_ , Eggman did start to feel like maybe Sonic jumped in before testing the waters. As he had a tendency to do, really— even if the metaphor wasn’t at all accurate thanks to Sonic’s fear of water.

But, he was getting sidetracked.

Eggman had no idea if mobian anatomy was anything like a human’s in this regard, but he attempted to gently move his finger around, twitching the tip of his finger.

“Sh- _Shit,_ ” Sonic breathed out in one breath, then moved to hook his legs over Eggman’s thighs, “Little— bit back—”

Eggman pulled his finger back, repeating the earlier motion. Sonic tilted his head up, biting his lip, moaning into it. He squeezed his legs around Eggman, digging his heels into the sheets.

And— okay, yeah, Eggman’s brain was going to be replaying _that_ image at any given moment for weeks. Most definitely before and possibly even during their next couple of clashes.

Swallowing, ears twitching, Sonic looked back at Eggman, “So, uh. You wanted me to...do this to you?”

Eggman flushed, despite most of the blood in his body still pooling elsewhere, keeping his head down.

“I…” he muttered, then realized he needed to clarify so he went on, “Y-Yes! Er. If that’s something...you want?”

Sonic perked, eyes going wide with wonder. “O-Okay. Uh. Next time?”

A _next time?_ Sonic wanted...

Weakly, Eggman nodded, his heart fluttering in his chest.

_(He’s just—)_

Resolutely, Eggman slammed those thoughts into a mental box, locking it and throwing away the key. Sonic _wanted_ this. Nothing else should matter, not even his own stupid, personal, mixed-up feelings. Especially since they would just get in the way and make things go back to the way they were before, or worse.

Sonic reached up, squeezing his knee, ripping him back into focus.

“You can, uh.” Sonic moved his other hand behind his head, shifting his quills to lay on Eggman’s pillow more comfortably, “Put in another now.”

Eggman looked back down, remembering his task at hand. Per se.

“You...sure?” he asked, still feeling like Sonic was just a _bit_ too tense.

“Yeah.” Sonic said, trying to sound more assured. The stretch still kinda burned, but it was a good kind of burn now, and he did want more.

Eggman gave him a brief worried glance, but dutifully began to press another finger against the ring of muscle, and Sonic did his best to endure the feeling in stride. He tried to move all the tension into the hand now clenched knuckle-white into Eggman’s pillow, but that didn’t seem to work.

“Sonic—”

“It’s fine!” Sonic said again, then closed his eyes, trying to breathe. “Shit. You feel _good_ , it’s just…”

Eggman could figure out what he meant, and he glanced over Sonic with concern again. They needed to do _something_ , but what? He wasn’t sure what other kinds of options they had, but he was sure that if he put his mind to it...

Eggman stared down at Sonic, watching the hedgehog squirm and gasp as his fingers moved inside the hedgehog. And suddenly it hit him that it was because of _him_ , with his fingers— _there_ , that Sonic was still hard and sticky between his furry legs, his cute little pink cock—

Chaos. _Sweet Chaos_. There was a solution.

He swallowed hard, and paused only long enough to maneuver down to his elbows, hovering over Sonic’s legs. Sonic panted, tilting his head down towards him with an expression between curiosity and annoyance.

“Err,” Eggman said, feeling even more awkward, “Is it alright if I…”

Sonic took a moment to catch on, and his eyes went as wide as Eggman had ever seen them.

“ _Fuck yes_ — I-I mean,” the hedgehog stammered, “Y-yes, yes, fine! More than fine!”

Eggman swallowed thickly; the intensity in Sonic’s eager eyes was almost too much to look at without wanting to forget all this and kiss him silly. He looked back down at his target and leaned in further, hesitating only another moment before he managed to wrap his lips around the head. The taste almost made him recoil— a touch too salty and bitter at once— but the way Sonic gasped and writhed under him, his legs tensing and pedaling into the sheet, kept him going. Kept him going all the way down, and as he’d suspected he could easily fit the _whole_ thing in his mouth.

Sonic wailed, trying in vain to push up, or wriggle around, but remained caught between Eggman’s mouth and fingers. Eggman ran his tongue against Sonic’s cock, and felt it twitch, making Sonic cry out louder. The part of Eggman that was still weirded out by the situation and taste was trampled over by a fresh wave of unadulterated lust that shot up from his own groin.

Which, if Sonic were to be honest in that moment, he was feeling that and more. He’d suddenly been confronted with the idea that— whatever the hell was going on with his stupid other emotions that he refused to think about aside— perhaps at least some part of his attraction to Eggman was purely physical, and somewhat focused on the fact that Eggman was so much _bigger_ than he was. Hell, Sonic had always been happy with the size of his cock, but feeling the man’s mustache brush over his thighs, his nose right up against the fur on Sonic’s lower stomach? How he’d done that in one easy try; recalling how the man’s fist had _engulfed_ his cock last time?

Sonic had no choice but to accept it now, considering his arousal went forward at mach speed now that he acknowledged it: this was definitely a _thing_ for him.

Eggman gave Sonic’s cock a gentle suck, hollowing his cheeks out as he drew up, and Sonic began to babble incoherently, half-formed groans and words falling out of his mouth. Eggman repeated that process again, remembering his fingers as well and continuing to scissor and thrust them in. Sonic’s hands flew to grasp at Eggman’s head, and he could feel the pads on Sonic’s hands clenching and unclenching in uneven rhythm, but despite Sonic’s efforts Eggman remained in control of the situation, going at his own pace.

“Oh, oh f- _fuck,_ ” Sonic gasped out, legs tensing and curling in, “I— I’m gunna—”

Eggman pulled off just in time, not exactly eager to do the same stunt Sonic did last week, and to get a good look at Sonic’s face as he came. And, Chaos, he looked _gorgeous:_ those bright green eyes dazed, mouth open in a cry, his cheeks and muzzle pink across the top. Sonic bucked against the hand still in him once, twice, then fell back, twitching weakly. His cock bobbed as he did, spilling in short spurts across his stomach.

“Oh, _haha,_ wow.” Eggman said, his nervousness still getting pushed back by his libido, “Sooo...W-Who’s the man, now?”

He tried to go for light-hearted, attempting to lighten the heavy sexual undercurrent between them. Plus, Sonic had started that question, last time. Sonic took a moment to respond, needing the time to put his head back on. When he did, he gave Eggman a sly, sultry stare, half-grinning.

“Still me.” he said confidently, “But you’ve got another shot coming up.”

Eggman scoffed. “What! You can’t say that, after...after I just—!”

Sonic scoffed, but his eyes were still playful, “Uh, hello? Fastest thing alive? Out of this world metabolism and recovery time?”

“Oh.” Eggman said, then it sank in. “ _Ohhh_.”

Sonic winced but leaned up on his elbow, reaching his other hand over to Eggman’s head, caressing over the smooth skin. Eggman whimpered.

“That means I can go _multiple_ rounds,” Sonic said, his voice becoming more husky, eyelids lowering halfway, “So keep it up, Egghead.”

Eggman gulped, moving to sit back up, wary of his hand. He turned his head sheepishly.

“Er...about that…So I, uh—”

Sonic rolled his eyes. “I don’t mean like _that_ , I just meant keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Oh! O-of course.”

He encircled his other hand around the side of Sonic’s waist, continuing to slowly pump his fingers in and out, trying to move them in an easy rhythm. Sonic closed his eyes again, grabbing Eggman’s pillow with both hands now, breathing steadily. Eggman looked up and caught the way Sonic’s face was torn between pain and pleasure, trying his damndest to push through it.

Even though it was kind of uncomfortable, he came down again on his elbow, shifting closer to Sonic to lean over him, the change of angle and center of gravity making his preoccupied arm ache. Sonic peeked his eyes open, then inhaled softly when Eggman pressed a fresh kiss to his lips. His hands were on Eggman instantly, running his fingers all over the man’s chest and shoulders.

As a test, Sonic ran his hands a little harder, letting his nails drag and leave slight red lines in their wake. Eggman flinched but still groaned into his mouth, and Sonic felt the weight of the man over him shift back and forth, which just made the fur on Sonic’s spine rise delightfully. He opened his mouth up, licking over Eggman’s lips and catching a hint of that mustache, while trailing his hands over the back of Eggman’s shoulders as far as he could reach. When Eggman pushed his tongue back into Sonic’s mouth, Sonic clenched his fingers, pulling on Eggman’s skin with his nails and fingertips, and was rewarded with a gasp and an open moan into his mouth.

Smirking now, Sonic dug his heels into the sheets, lifting his hips and thrusting them slowly into Eggman’s hand as he still moved his fingers in Sonic. The man made a low, wanton sound deep in his throat, then sputtered and drew away, crinkling his brow.

Sonic knew he was probably about to say something against it, so he spoke up first, giving the man a half-lidded coy gaze that always seemed to get him what he wanted.

“Another one,” he breathed out, “C’mon, Eggy.”

Eggman swallowed thickly, wanting to protest but unable to find the words for it. It wasn’t _fair,_ how could Sonic affect him this much, but he had no idea if the hedgehog would ever feel the same way about him?

Just to err on the side of caution, he pulled his fingers out to resupply with some fresh lube, feeling a shiver at the glare he could sense from the hedgehog the whole time. He still tried his best to be gentle, pressing his fingers in slowly, coming back in to keep kissing Sonic. Sonic groaned into his lips, dragging his nails down Eggman’s shoulders again, and Eggman shuddered anew. He’d never liked pain, but this was apparently the exception to the rule, once again proving that _Sonic_ was the cause of breaking all his expectations.

Sonic’s only real regret about enjoying the difference in their height is that they had a choice between lining their faces up, or lining their crotches up. They couldn’t really do both, considering how inflexible Eggman was and, no matter how flexible Sonic was by comparison, he was just simply too short.

He held his hips still, but drew one foot up the outside of Eggman’s thigh, delighting in hearing the man groan, then crooked his leg to brush his foot over the inside of Eggman’s thigh, drifting closer—

“ _Mph—_ W-Wait, wait, Sonic,” Eggman pulled away, looking concerned, “Uh. Remember that...thing, about, uh, you? and me? and metabolism?”

Sonic smirked with that cocky edge he liked to wear, “Yeah?”

Eggman settled into giving Sonic a pointed look, but Sonic appeared unphased. Motivated by spite, Eggman drew his fingers back, rubbing them into that spot that made Sonic’s eyelids flutter as he moaned openly. He dropped his foot to push it into the sheets, trying to move his hips on Eggman’s fingers.

Eggman grinned in delight villainy. Ah! Finally! A weakness in his nemesis’ assured attitude. Granted, it still affected him too, seeing Sonic openly express such pleasure, but that was fine by Eggman. He worked at pumping his fingers in and out, just in shorter, slower movements to control the pace.

“ _Ngh—_ j-just wait,” Sonic said, fixing Eggman with a determined stare, “Next time, I’m gunna go slow with you and see how _you_ like it.”

Eggman would never admit aloud just how much that threat made his cock _ache._

“I can go slower now.” he taunted instead, forcing a grin through the hearty thrum of arousal in his veins.

Sonic narrowed his eyes into a glare, the area of his muzzle behind his nose curling on itself in distaste. However, given that his ears still faced forward, Eggman could tell he wasn’t as angry as he was making himself out to be.

Eggman’s other arm was starting to feel like a lead weight, so he regretfully pulled back up on his knees, removing it from Sonic’s waist to flex the fingers. He put it back on Sonic’s chest a moment later, carding his hand through the peachy and blue fur. Sonic’s eyes flickered to the movement, his eyes flashing a hint of interest. But Eggman kept his fingers moving up, until they brushed over Sonic’s face.

For a moment, cradling his head, Eggman’s heart fluttered in tender affection. He swiped his thumb over Sonic’s cheek, like it might bring out his freckles more, and shivered in open want when Sonic’s pupils dilated briefly. But it was too tender, too much, so he moved his hand onwards, rubbing the tips of his fingers into the fur around Sonic’s ear. Sonic made a soft, eager noise, eyelids drooping, tilting his head for a better angle.

And _Chaos_ , that made Eggman need to take a breath.

Meanwhile, Sonic couldn’t stop a smirk at the thought that, had Eggman ever discovered how much he affected Sonic when he did this, he might have taken over the island by this point. Still though, he couldn’t resist when he saw a chance to tease Eggman.

He grabbed Eggman’s wrist, dragging the hand back down to his mouth, where he darted his tongue out to lick at his fingertips. Eggman jolted in place, making a weird expression, but didn’t pull his hand away. Sonic went further, boldly putting his lips around the index finger, keeping his eyes on Eggman the whole time.

Eggman felt like Sonic was trying something he was unaware of, which kind of made him feel foolish, but that was thrown out the window when Sonic took in more of his finger, licking over it sensually in his mouth. He almost froze up, a new wave of heat spreading from his gut and outwards.

Sonic sealed his lips around it, humming and trying to appear calm even though he could also feel his blood distribution fighting between his cheeks and his cock. Now that scent he liked so much was so close, all over his tongue, and it was making him feel ready to vibrate fast enough to melt. It had been similar, when he’d blown Eggman last time, but— it was different, somehow, with just the man’s hand.

Fuck. He wanted Eggman in him, _now_.

He regretfully pulled his face away, needing to swallow down the heavy arousal in his throat before he spoke.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

Eggman needed a second to snap out of the haze Sonic had put him under, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

“Sonic, y-you just barely—”

Sonic kicked his heel into Eggman’s ass to startle him and drive his point across. “I said, I’m good! So let’s _go_.”

Eggman felt like protesting, or pouting for the sore spot that kick made. However, despite how afraid he was that Sonic was pushing this, for any various number of reasons, there was still a part of him that _wanted_ this too. Even if...it still felt weird and shameful.

As he withdrew his fingers from Sonic’s ass, he spotted some brightly colored packets off to the side, picking one up with the not-lube-coated hand and looking it over. When he recognized it, Sonic shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly.

“I got them just in case, but you don’t have to. I, uh. Don’t mind.” Sonic glanced aside shortly, tapping his fingers on the sheets once more.

Considering the look Eggman flashed him, he guessed the man was going to opt in on it.

“How do I— How did _you_ know? Uh. The right size?” Eggman asked.

Sonic shrugged again. “I guessed. There was a toy at the shop I went to that’s about the same size, and when I told that to the clerk she—”

Eggman could have _strangled_ him. “ _Sonic!”_

“What, what?” Sonic groaned, “Chaos, you’re so old-fashioned. Learn to live a little, jeez.”

Eggman was pretty sure his outlook on life and such was _fine_ and modern _,_ thank-you-very-much, but actually that brought up another issue.

“Wait,” he asked, furrowing his eyebrow muscles, “What shop? There’s nothing like that on the island.”

At that, it was Sonic’s turn to look sheepish. He reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck under his quills.

“I had to make a trip.” He explained, “No biggie.”

It had actually been a bit of a trip, considering how far it was. The only part Sonic felt bad about was making up an excuse for Tails about why they needed to go to the other island in the first place, and then speeding off at one point to visit the shop alone. But again, Eggman would never have to know.

Eggman still looked...confused, but he turned his attention back to the condom, carefully tearing the package open. Even though he’d never had need of one, the application was simple enough to figure out. However, that done, it made him realize just how close they were closing in on going through with this.

Eggman once again drew his eyes over Sonic, that weird flush running over him again at recognizing just how different they were in height and...other things. It felt _good_ , but he knew it was also a point of worry.

“Er, Sonic…” he said, rubbing the back of his head, “Y-You know it’s alright if...it doesn’t, uh. Work like you want.”

Sonic’s ears perked, and his eyebrow ridges furrowed.

“What? No, it’ll be fine. Come on!”

He tried to squirm closer, curling in on himself to reach down. Eggman grabbed his hands, frowning.

“Sonic! What if— What if you get hurt? Or...or you don’t…” He swallowed thickly, the worst case scenarios once again flooding in.

Sonic gave him a flat, unamused stare. “Then I’ll kick you in the face until you’re out, and we try again. How’s that sound?”

Eggman actually managed to scowl at Sonic, leaning closer. “Sonic! I’m serious! I don’t think you realize—”

“And I am too!” Sonic shot back, interrupting him, “What do you think I bought these for?”

He removed his hands from Eggman’s grip to pick up one of the toys, waggling it in the air, and Eggman pushed his hand back down, plucking the toy from him like it was radioactive and scrunching up his face.

“Well, we could always use—”

Sonic’s muzzle crinkled. “Look, if you don’t want to, then say it now, okay? But me? I _want_ this. I’ve _wanted_ this, for— for a while now. I _know_ what could happen, I’m not, yanno, stupid!”

They lapsed into silence for a minute, while carefully studying each other’s expressions, waiting for either one to keep going. Sonic had a short moment of panic, worried Eggman might question _how_ long he’d wanted this, but thankfully Eggman caved, sagging.

“Alright.” Eggman said, though his tone was still cautious, “But, for once, don’t be your usual overconfident self. If anything happens—”

“What do you mean, ‘ _over_ confident—’”

“If _anything_ happens,” Eggman said, a little more loudly, “Just, uh. Kick me in the face, or whatever.”

That made Sonic quirk his mouth into a smile again, and he visibly relaxed. “Sounds fine to me.”

Eggman gulped after a pause, realizing that meant this was _happening_. That repressed part of him sang in chorus; the rest of him felt like it was in knots of nervousness.

 _‘Just a little bit,’_ he tried to rationalize, _‘And then he’ll yelp that he’s hurt, and see that I was right.’_

Chaos he hoped so, just as much as he hoped it wouldn’t.

He wrapped a hand around his cock, trying to quell his nerves, pulling Sonic closer by the waist. For another moment, pressing the head up against Sonic’s ass, he got a more vibrant flash of worry that Sonic wouldn’t be able to take it. But he still pushed forward, until the head actually slipped in, and—

They both tensed in a roll of nerves down their spines, for once for similar reasons. Neither moved for a long moment.

Sonic was the first to speak up, his eyes focused on a spot somewhere off Eggman’s right.

“It’s— fine.” he said, tensely, the fur on his shoulders standing straight up, “C-C’mon!”

Eggman still wasn’t sure that was a good idea, but considering Sonic had made his point several times by now, he wasn’t about to have that argument again. His heart doing a marathon in his chest, he pushed in a little bit more, trying not to get overwhelmed already.

Sonic wasn’t quite in pain anymore, but it was far more of a stretch than he’d put himself through. And that was also helped when he managed to snap his eyes back up to Eggman’s face, his cock twitching at the strain in the man’s face. Sonic swallowed, then lifted a foot to press his heel against Eggman’s ass, trying to encourage him in further. Eggman made a small, high noise, lips quivering around his grit teeth.

It was teetering on too much, feeling how Sonic _fit_ around him, but mainly just the fact it was _Sonic_ period. Embarrassingly, he had to try and think of unsexy things before he ended this too early. Orbot in a dress. The mayor pole dancing. Sonic pole dancing in a dress. Wait—

Sonic, getting tired of this waiting game, got both of the heels of his foot into Eggman’s backside and cinched his legs, successfully pulling Eggman forward.

Which, as it turned out, might have been a mistake.

Eggman shrieked, face-planting into the wall behind his bed, neither of his hands reacting in time to catch himself. The hand on his cock did start to move, then got caught between his stomach and Sonic’s as he fell. Sonic’s face got pushed up against Eggman’s chest, and he gasped as Eggman’s cock sank much further into him. And finally, on sheer instinct, Sonic clamped his teeth into Eggman’s skin.

Eggman yelped, trying to jerk back, remembered what was going on, then winced as he yanked his hand out from between them and lifted himself up. Sonic let go of him, blinking dazedly, feeling flushed.

“What was— What did you—“ Eggman looked down at his chest, then cried out in shock and pain at the bright red marks forming already. “You _bit_ me!”

Sonic shook his head, gathering his mind back in one place. He looked up at Eggman, annoyed.

“Yeah, but I got you moving, didn’t I?” Sonic shot back.

Eggman suddenly realized what he meant, and paled. He feared he might faint, and that plus his concern for Sonic certainly helped put a rest to his worry about this ending too quickly.

“Ah, b-but Sonic, you aren’t— I mean, is this…”

Sonic arched his eyebrow ridges, then moved his hips smoothly, letting Eggman know he was more than fine. He still flinched, just a bit, because the stretch was still an adjustment, but it was also turning him on a lot more than he’d like to admit. Eggman gulped, vision swimming for a moment, but thankfully he remained awake and alive.

“Come _on,_ Egghead,” Sonic said, looking at him with a smirk, “Can’t ya keep up?”

Eggman initially balked, then his expression became determined. A challenge from his nemesis! Now that was familiar territory. Too bad nothing else here was. Still, he gripped Sonic’s waist in both hands, leaning back up and and reorienting himself.

“Oh I’ll keep up,” he said in return, “But you’ll be the one that, uh…You’ll be..”

He wanted to say something smart and bantery but also kinda sexy, but sadly he wasn’t as crude-minded as Sonic was. The hedgehog smirked as Eggman trailed off.

“Just fuck me already.” He ordered.

Eggman glared down, but refocused on doing just that. He wasn’t quite as sure here, considering his lack of experience and knowledge, but he was confident with his genius he could figure this out.

He pulled back out an inch, then thrust back in sharply. Sonic hissed between teeth, so that wasn’t any good. Eggman slowed down dramatically, and of course that just made Sonic look annoyed, so he changed tactics again. He thrust in shorter movements, but still faster than he would have preferred to go for such an intimate time with Sonic, though said hedgehog seemed to appreciate this effort more than the first two.

He was trying his best to _not_ think about everything else, least of all letting his focus drift to Sonic’s face because that would propel things forward too quickly. He was definitely trying to tune out the breathy panting Sonic started, and the various groans, grunts and outright squeaks that came out of the hedgehog like a pipe had burst on his already-runaway mouth.

A fact which Sonic was aware of, but didn’t care enough to control himself. _Chaos,_ he’d never felt so— so _much_. Now that his body was adjusting, sparks kept coming up his spine every time he felt Eggman’s cock slide in. And when he pulled back; a different but no less thrilling sensation.

Hell. It felt like Eggman was _carving_ a piece of him out, and Sonic couldn’t get enough.

His cock was rubbing up against the underside of Eggman’s stomach, almost chaffing but assisted by the precome it was leaking now, and it was giving him the friction he needed. He kept trying to move his hips into it, or with Eggman’s thrusts, but his waist was trapped.

Eggman was shaken from his concentration when Sonic dragged his nails down his arm. He paused, looking down sharply.

“What? What?” He asked.

He did have to take in, for a moment, how Sonic looked: his cheeks rosy, bringing out his freckles, his green eyes half-lidded with arousal.

Sonic frowned, then kicked him in the butt with his heel in the same spot as before. Eggman made a short cry, then scowled down at Sonic.

“Stop _fucking_ stopping,” Sonic demanded, “Also, can you move your hands? I need to be able to move.”

Eggman made a small “ _oh”_ and moved his hands further up to Sonic’s chest, and he tensed when Sonic’s hips now shifted freely against him.

Now, coordination became a bit more awkward; Eggman was still trying to move at the same pace as just before, but now Sonic was squirming with him, trying to shift his hips with Eggman. Unfortunately, they were both just a little out of sync, Sonic moving his hips a little too jerkily and quickly in contradiction to Eggman’s attempts at keeping his thrusts controlled and steady.

Although it didn’t matter much shortly anyway, despite Eggman trying to prevent it. What tipped him over was too embarrassing to even think about: not the thrusting, or Sonic’s heavy panting and nails on his skin; but the fact that when he was completely in, he could feel Sonic’s tail twitch against his balls.

He collapsed partially onto Sonic, his face half-buried in the pillow and one of Sonic’s splayed quills, for once not caring how sounded because he was lost in the hazy pleasure of orgasm. Something that was fueled by the years of their shared enemy status, his years of pining for said enemy, knowing now it was Sonic-Sonic- _Sonic._

Sonic initially got excited when Eggman leaned closer over him, picking up his thrusting, but when Eggman moaned and stilled, he switched to confused, then unamused with the slightest twinge of disappointment. He hadn’t expected Eggman to keep up with him, of course, but he’d rather hoped it would have lasted longer period.

Ah, well, there was always next time. For now, though…

Sonic turned his head up, nipping at Eggman’s chest in irritation. Eggman groaned, but barely shifted, his hands petting the fur down Sonic’s waist.

“Hey Egghead,” Sonic teased lightly, “Don’t leave me hangin’.”

Eggman was rudely roused from his romantic stupor by that, pushing himself up on his knees with a groan. Now the embarrassment trickled in, feeling that he’d disappointed Sonic somehow.

 _‘And this is the part where he leaves.’_ That cruel inner monologue began to creep back out of the box Eggman had tried so desperately to keep it in.

“Sorry—“ he said on autopilot again, then cut it off with a flinch.

That just made Sonic snort. “You can make it up to me.” And to accentuate his point, he squeezed his legs around Eggman, his cock still eagerly butting against the man’s stomach.

Eggman nodded frantically, eager to please. When he pulled out, there was a small wet _pop_ , and he caught a glimpse of Sonic’s hole twitch now that it was no longer filled. Eggman immediately knew the sound and that image would also haunt him at massively inappropriate times.

He pushed three fingers in once more, gently rubbing the tips against Sonic’s sensitive inner nerves. Sonic shuddered, still enjoying it but missing the fullness from before.

Eggman came back down to suck on Sonic’s cock, far more enthusiastically, and Sonic yelped, squirming. He dug his heels into the bed, thrusting up into the wet heat as Eggman’s fingers sent his arousal into overdrive. It took only a couple moments before Sonic came again, crying out even louder as pleasure wracked him.

Eggman tried to bear through keeping his mouth on Sonic, but still couldn’t manage it. He withdrew at the first sign of a new slimy texture on his tongue, turning his head and spitting onto the floor.

Sonic panted in the afterglow, staring up at the ceiling while his thoughts turned to syrup. Eggman watched him carefully for his reaction now, wiping his mouth with his other hand. Finally Sonic closed his eyes, sighing in contentment.

“Now _that_ was happening.” He muttered.

Eggman had heard him use a similar phrase before, but had no idea what it actually _meant._ Context clues told him it was probably a good thing, but he wasn’t sure.

“So, uh, y-you’re…” Eggman tried to sputter out.

Sonic cracked his eyes open, slowly shifting to make himself comfortable. His ass felt a bit cold now and ached, like his arms and back the one time he’d tried working out with Knuckles, but otherwise he felt totally sated.

“I’m _fine.”_ Sonic insisted, “But I’m about ready for bed. For real, this time.”

Eggman swallowed, then nodded. He started to get up, wanting to put on his pajamas, but then flinched, remembering he still had the condom on. He made a face as he took it off and disposed of it in the bin beside his bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sonic prompted when Eggman made to stand up.

Eggman turned his head to quirk a brow at Sonic. “To get ready for bed?”

“And? I’m right here.” Sonic grinned, stretching out, wincing only slightly.

Eggman insisted, “But what about brushing teeth, and pajamas, and—“

“Get over here, you nerd.” Sonic rolled his eyes, grabbing at Eggman’s arm.

Eggman had other complaints and concerns— what if there was a fire, and they needed to escape, they wouldn’t have time or thought to put on clothes— but…

He turned off the bedside lamp before laying down right alongside Sonic, who pushed on his chest until he lay on his back, so Sonic could throw an arm and a leg over him, tucking his head in under Eggman’s. The hedgehog couldn’t name why he had a sudden urge to do this— _cuddling_ was far too soft and romantic for his tastes when sensual physical touch could do so much more for him— but Eggman’s chest was comfy and Sonic felt oddly at ease now, which said something considering his usual urge to get moving.

Eggman still hesitated, just for a moment, but then he brought one arm around and under Sonic, letting his hand rest at the small of the hedgehog’s back. His other hand came up, daringly, to pet across Sonic’s head.

“Er...hey Sonic?” Eggman whispered, pausing after just a minute.

Sonic hummed, but didn’t open his eyes.

Eggman bit his lip, too many words trying to spill out of his mouth from his mind.

_Are we together? Are we boyfriends? Would you let me sit with you at Meh Burger? Could we hold hands in public? Would you hate me if I wanted that?_

And terribly, awfully, the three _horrifying_ words were there too, threatening to spill over and ruin everything.

“Uh. Goodnight.” He managed instead, feeling a coward. But it was also the safest route, and he couldn’t ruin this. Not now. Not ever.

(Not until Sonic did, anyway, and he was left _alone_ and _pathetic_ and _wanting_ all over again—)

“Goodnight.” Sonic muttered back, snuggling his muzzle in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay now let's see if i can finish the last part before next december
> 
> i never know if i need to be more detailed with my tags or they're fine as is


End file.
